


Dust To Dust

by trashagao (orphan_account)



Series: Asagao Drabbles [6]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Love Triangle, It sad, Unrequited Love, shane and hana have some fun conversations in an airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashagao
Summary: You're still in love with her, aren't you?





	

“Are you scared?” she breathed, giving Shane’s hand a final squeeze before releasing it. She wouldn’t have asked if she hadn’t felt his hand tremble just then. It was barely noticeable, but she was the type to notice. His arm fell limply at his side, then dug into his pocket. He made a point of avoiding her gaze, and she made a point of following it, grinning despite her mounting concern.

“Terrified.” His voice hitched ever so slightly, and her smile fell. 

Hana wracked her brain for a reason why, but drew a blank. She knew he wasn’t afraid of airplanes or flying, and yet here he was shaking almost unnoticeably in the airport terminal, watching with a distant gaze as another jet touched down.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” she finally sighed, trying to lighten the mood, “what’s wrong?”

He still stared ahead, bathed in light and lazy, drifting dust particles. He clutched the handle of his suitcase, knuckles turning white. “It’s nothing.” His words were labored, and he chewed his lip for a moment before speaking again. “I’m just going back to England, and there’s certain… memories there that I can’t seem to forget.”

Before she could process what he said, a static-filled voice crackled from the overhead speakers, announcing his flight’s departure in a monotone and thickly-accented voice. Shane glanced at his watch, then to the quickly dwindling boarding line. The lady at the desk gave him an urging look. “I should get going… I love you, Hana.” He pulled her into a loose, one-armed hug, and she found herself staring at the ticket in his hand rather than returning the embrace, feeling suddenly weak.

He had already begun to walk away. And then he froze, and glanced over his shoulder. She realized by his vaguely hurt expression that she hadn’t said ‘I love you’ back. “Hana?”

She meant to say it. She really did. But something entirely different came spilling out.

“You’re still in love with her.”

His shoulders tensed and his grip tightened, and she knew she’d messed up. Time ground to a halt around her, and for the briefest moment Hana could’ve sworn the flecks of dust that floated around her just stopped. She clasped a hand over her mouth, stammering out an inaudible excuse as she anticipated his furious response. But Shane didn’t even look back.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

She watched him go in suffocating silence, and the dust still fell around her as her world came crashing down.


End file.
